RENACER (BTVS) Spike PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: El despertar de William tras ser engendrado por Drusilla.


**RENACER**

Como si alguien le hubiera susurrado al oído que despertara, abrió los ojos con un rápido movimiento. Esperó a que éstos se acostumbraran a la luz, sólo que la esperada luz no existía. La oscuridad lo engullía como si se tratara de una minúscula mota de polvo dentro de un viejo desván abandonado. Parpadeó y esperó.

No sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo había estado aguardando; puede que minutos, tal vez sólo segundos, lo único que presentía era que aquello era algo completamente anormal. Intentó tomar conciencia de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado, con la espalda descansando sobre una superficie plana. Se movió inquieto y probó incorporarse. Su frente se topó con un material duro, rugoso y áspero, la misma superficie dura que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo Despacio, separó levemente los brazos del cuerpo y, a ambos lados encontró un idéntico material. Pasó la yema de los dedos por él y pequeñas astillas de una madera mal cepillada se clavaron entre sus dedos. William intentó aspirar aire y un mudo grito anidó en su garganta ¿Dónde estaba?

Se movió ligeramente y sus zapatos patearon el fondo del cajón. Un sonido sordo le llegó hasta sus oídos. No había sonado a hueco, como cuando se golpeaba el fondo de un mueble. El eco le confirmó que aquel cajón estaba enterrado, que yacía bajo tierra.

No necesitaba muchas pistas para darse cuenta de en dónde estaba; el olor de tierra mojada le llenaba las fosas nasales, abrumándolo. Inexplicablemente, podía oír las hojas resecas de los árboles caer sobre la tierra que lo sepultaba, a dos metros sobre él. Sin entenderlo, percibía cómo algún pequeño animal hacía un agujero entre la turba. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de sentir el pánico adueñarse de él.

No podía ser; él no podía estar enterrado en un sucio cajón de madera. ¡Él no estaba muerto! pensó, presa del pánico. Debía de haber habido algún error. Aún respiraba. Negó con vehemencia sus lúgubres pensamientos. No, él no estaba muerto. Él estaba vivo. Y entonces se llevó la mano al cuello y notó la herida.

Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo bajo la yema de los dedos aquella protuberante incisión. La sangre reseca se apostillaba en los bordes, desprendiéndose con el roce. No le dolía, sólo se sentía extraño. Se sentía hambriento.

La fiesta. El recuerdo llegó en tropel a su mente. Allí estaba su idolatrada Cecily. Era la mujer más adorable de cuantas había visto en su vida. Y, al fin, había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle que la amaba, que todos los poemas que salían de su corazón eran por ella. Y para ella.

William apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y el odio lo invadió. Cecily lo había despreciado como a un perro vagabundo, lo había ridiculizado. Casi se había reído de sus poemas, aquellos que con tanta devoción había escrito. Y él se marchó de allí rumiando la mayor de las amarguras que había conocido en su vida. Apretó los puños con fuerza y arañó la madera.

Entonces, al salir de aquella nefasta reunión, la había encontrado. O, para ser más exactos, ella lo había hallado a él. Una misteriosa mujer, bella y delgada como un junco que lo atrajo hacia sí como un panal atraía a las abejas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer como lo había estado de aquella belleza morena. William tragó saliva y sintió un hambre atroz. Un hambre que le nacía de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, más allá de los calambres de un famélico estómago. Un apetito primitivo lo sacudió. Y el deseo de salir de allí, de aquella cárcel de madera, lo acicateó como los jóvenes dandis espoleaban a sus monturas. Tomando impulso, estrelló su puño contra la pared de madera que se hallaba a apenas dos palmos de su nariz.

Notó las astillas clavarse en sus nudillos y la sangre correr por su mano hacia la muñeca. Pero no sentía dolor, sólo la furia ciega de quien quiere abandonar un cautiverio que no ha solicitado. Y William golpeó de nuevo.

La tierra, húmeda y fragante, se coló por el agujero que había logrado hacer. Y el empeño de William se vio enaltecido, procurando un nuevo empujón. Y tras ése, otro más. Y otro más.

Sentía sus nudillos arder cuando el hueso desnudo se encontraba con la madera. Jirones de piel desgarrada se desprendían pero nada lo hacía detenerse. Cada vez con más ímpetu. En cada golpe, más ferocidad.

La madera cedió con el último envite y William consiguió hacer pasar su brazo a través del agujero. La madera se resquebrajó, permitiendo que el enjuto cuerpo del hombre abandonara su prisión. Luchó y braceó y, al fin, sintió el frío de la noche en la mano que emergió del suelo.

Se quedó de rodillas, sintiendo cómo la niebla lo envolvía como un amoroso abrazo de madre. Cerró los ojos. Tenía algo de arena en ellos y se la retiró con la mano, también manchada. Intentó llenar sus pulmones del helado aire pero se paralizó cuando sintió que el preciado elemento le era innecesario.

No sabía si quería reír o ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Había oído hablar de monstruos que poblaban las noches de las grandes ciudades; demonios que saciaban su sed de sangre con víctimas inocentes; personas que despertaban de sus tumbas... Eran el producto de la imaginación de los románticos, de los escritores de leyendas, pensó. Algo así no existía. Pero, entonces ¿qué le había pasado a él? ¿Por qué había despertado en un ataúd de madera? Pero algo más importante, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién lo había enterrado estando vivo?

William se irguió en toda su estatura y sacudió la tierra de su traje. Miró a su alrededor e intentó descubrir dónde se encontraba. Londres estaba lleno de cementerios. Tal vez se hallaba en Highgate. O Tal vez en Abney. De noche, todos aquellos parajes eran parecidos.

De repente, un pensamiento le apabulló. Su madre. ¿Le habría dado ella por muerto? Sintió un nudo en su interior. Su amada y enferma madre. Si le habían contado de la muerte de su único hijo, William sabía que eso podría haberla matado de la tristeza. Tenía que ir con ella, aclararle que todo había sido un infortunado error, que él seguía vivo...

¿Por qué sentía tanta hambre?

Se giró sobre los talones de sus zapatos al oír una minúscula rama quebrarse a su espalda. Miró hacia la oscuridad.

- ¿Hay... hay alguien ahí?

Una nueva rama romperse y hojas pisoteadas. De entre los arbustos que ocultaban algunas de las lápidas, emergió una mujer.

Lo miraba con ojos burlones y una media sonrisa dibujada en su anguloso y níveo rostro.

- Las estrellas ya han salido. Y te están esperando a ti.

William miró hacia el cielo. El gris sempiterno de Londres lo cubría todo, impidiendo así ver más allá de la neblina.

- Yo... yo no veo nada – respondió William, que había vuelto su mirada hacia la extraña mujer.

Ella se acercó, sigilosa, como si sus pies no se apoyaran sobre el mullido terreno.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¿No las ves? Están brillando sobre ti, William – le dijo la mujer en voz baja, con sus ojos brillantes puestos en él-. Están danzando sobre nuestras cabezas.

William dio un paso hacia atrás y su retirada se vio entorpecida por una lápida de granito que le cerró el paso. La mujer lo miró con fijeza y anduvo hacia él con pasos gráciles, casi bailarines.

- No... no sé quién es usted – dijo el hombre con la garganta en un puño.

Ella le sonrió.

- Oh, sí que lo sabes, amor. Ahora tú y yo seremos uno.

La mujer lo rodeó, despacio, paseando un dedo con uña afilada por su mejilla para continuar por el contorno de sus hombros. Se acercó a él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del hombre.

- Me recuerdas – no era una pregunta.

William entornó los párpados y, tras unos segundos, asintió pesadamente. Ella era la mujer que lo había encontrado tras abandonar la fiesta.

- Te recuerdo – le respondió en un tono de voz igualmente bajo. William apenas giró el rostro y encontró el de ella mirándole. Sonriendo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

La mujer, al fin, se dispuso a su lado y lo miró de arriba abajo, con parsimonia, sin dejar que la sonrisa se desprendiera de su enigmático semblante. Le pasó un dedo por el brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca, buscando la suave piel. Le alzó la mano y lo obligó a acariciarla.

- Te he hecho para mí. Eres mi regalo – le dijo casi al oído, ronroneante como un pequeño gatito y agregó frunciendo la nariz en un infantil mohín: - A las niñas buenas se les hacen regalos.

William paseó las yemas de sus sucios dedos por el frío terciopelo del brazo de ella, mientras ascendía hacia su cuello. Era hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía de sólo mirarla. Sintió la garganta seca y un anhelo demoledor de continuar acariciándola. La mujer cerró los ojos de puro deleite.

- Tú... ¿tú me has hecho esto? – preguntó William, intentando separar de su mente a la atrayente mujer.

Ella le acarició el lóbulo del oreja con la graciosa punta de su nariz.

- Sí. Yo misma te enterré. Hice ese boquete con mis propias manos – le susurró.

Él se deshizo de la mujer, que quedó sonriendo enigmáticamente a unos pocos pasos.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no estoy vivo? – se tocó el pecho y miró su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarla. Ella volvió a acercarse.

- Puedo sentir cómo te despiertas. Puedo sentir tu hambre. Siento... tu sangre llamarme.

William notó la boca reseca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y observó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Entornó los párpados y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula hasta que un ligero movimiento se hizo perceptible. Cerró los puños.

La mujer insistió, colocándose a su espalda.

- Tienes hambre. Necesitas alimentarte.

Él se giró con un movimiento ágil, casi felino, y la miró fijamente. Su rostro había cambiado. Sus facciones se habían transformado, mostrando una máscara de terror y sus ojos, otrora azules, habían tomado un brillo amarillento. William se pasó una de sus manos por su propio rostro, intentando identificarse a sí mismo bajo aquella máscara. La mujer mostraba una sonrisa de auténtica satisfacción.

- Ahora eres como yo – le tomó las manos y se fijó en las heridas que él mostraba en el reverso. – La más bella sangre.

Sin añadir una sola palabra más, pasó su lengua sobre ella, como si con aquel gesto quisiera curar el daño y el dolor que le habían infligido aquellas heridas.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su apetito se volvía voraz por momentos. Ella alzó el rostro y elevó las cejas, invitante.

Y William clavó sus colmillos sobre la tierna carne de su cuello con ansia y sorbió su sangre. Ella sonrió y entornó los párpados cuando un quejido de puro deleite salió de sus labios.

Ahora ya era suyo.

**FIN**

**-Clawed her way out of a coffin, that's how. Isn't that right? – Spike. After Life-**


End file.
